<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alcohol by Srunicornbluee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483783">Alcohol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srunicornbluee/pseuds/Srunicornbluee'>Srunicornbluee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srunicornbluee/pseuds/Srunicornbluee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante una fiesta Steve termina ebrio y comete el peor error de su vida con la persona que ama, Tony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alcohol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Au donde Steve es policía de Nueva York, mientras que Tony es el multimillonario dueño de la compañía Stark, aunque no es Ironman, suelen hacer fiestas juntos ya que Tony y Steve fueron amigos de la infancia.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve cuando despertó se sintió completamente desorientado, no sabía dónde estaba, tanto la habitación como la cama le parecían completamente ajenas y desconocidas. Comenzó a inspeccionar lo que tenía a su alrededor, lo primero que vio fueron pequeñas marcas de sangre a su alrededor, al verlas no supo cómo reaccionar, no sabía si temer de que le hubieran hecho daño o hubiera generado una herida, pero al inspeccionar su cuerpo se dio cuenta que esa sangre no había podido salir de su cuerpo y fue en ese momento en el que surgió la siguiente interrogante, ¿De quién era esa sangre?, fue cuando comenzó a ver más allá de las manchas cuando comenzó a entender que era lo que estaba pasando, a un lado de él se encontraba Tony, de espaldas a él y completamente desnudo. </p><p>Fue en ese momento en el que comenzó a recordar, la noche anterior se había hecho una fiesta en el edificio de los Vengadores, estaban todos bebiendo y festejando, en ese momento no recordaba el porqué de la celebración, y no era algo importante tampoco. </p><p>La fiesta había comenzado hace unas horas, había mucho alcohol y música a todo volumen, luego de algunas horas Steve estaba completamente borracho, hablaba con sus amigos sobre temas sin sentido y miraba a Tony desde lejos deseando acercarse a él, pero sabiendo que si lo hacía caería directamente la piso, por la coordinación que el alcohol le había quitado, así que simplemente optó por la forma fácil. </p><p>-	Tony</p><p>Steve gritó Steve desde su posición llamando la atención del multimillonario, el que puso los ojos en blanco y no tuvo más alternativa que caminar hasta donde estaba él otro, a solo unos centímetros se dio cuenta de lo borracho que estaba Steve, dio un paso atrás, pensando en alejarse de él, pero él era su mejor amigo y si es que Steve necesitaba ayuda era él quien debía dársela. </p><p>-	¿Qué es lo que sucede Steve?</p><p>-	Quiero besarte – su voz era por completo la de una persona ebria y que no podía razonar lo que realmente quería y lo que estaba pasando</p><p>-	Steve, no digas esas cosas – no pudo más que suspirar, debía llevarlo a la cama, así que acomodó a Steve para que quedara apoyado a sus hombros y pudiera caminar a su lado – vamos a olvidar lo que dijiste y te llevaré a la cama – Steve solo pudo reír mientras lo acercaba a él</p><p>-	Eso es mucho mejor </p><p>Tony prefirió no responder y simplemente hacer que comenzara a caminar, porque si se ponía a discutir con él acerca de lo que iba o no iba a pasar no llegarían nunca a la cama y Steve se quedaría toda la noche despierto y ebrio. </p><p>Al llegar a la habitación Tony se aseguró de que Steve se recortara en la cama, para eso tuvo que tirarlo sobre ella y comenzar a moverlo, hasta que quedó recostado a la mitad de la cama y Tony estaba sentado, de rodillas a un lado de él, esperó en esa posición a que Steve se durmiera, por lo que este cerró sus ojos, tomando una mano de Tony y luego de unos minutos su respiración se comenzó a calmar, Tony con una sonrisa le besó la frente a Steve y comenzó a moverse para poder salir de ahí, fue en ese momento en el que Steve demostró sus verdaderas intenciones, no permitió que Tony se moviera un centímetro jalando de su mano, tomándolo de forma de que en ese momento Tony quedara de espaldas a la cama, con Steve sobre él, con la mirada más perversa y pervertida que Tony le había visto. </p><p>-	Te dije que esto sería mejor que un beso – tomó a Tony de las muñecas y posicionó sus manos una a cada lado de su cabeza y acomodándose en las caderas del otro, dejándolo completamente a su merced – siempre quise verte así – llevó sus labios a los de Tony, entrometiéndose entre ellos, introduciendo su lengua y sacándola sin permiso alguno, lo que le quitó la respiración a Tony, de una forma desagradable</p><p>-	Steve, por favor detente, de verdad no quieres hacer esto – Steve comenzó a besar su cuello, comenzándolo a dejar húmedo</p><p>-	Créeme que esto es lo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo – quitó las manos de donde las tenía y le comenzó a desabotonar la camina a Tony – desde que sé que es el sexo que he querido hacerlo contigo</p><p>-	Steve – Tony intentó de llevar sus manos hasta las de Steve, aunque sabía que con su poca fuerza por mucho que quisiera que Steve se detuviera él nunca lo iba a lograr, así que simplemente le suplicó e intentó de persuadirlo – tú no quieres hacer esto, te vas a arrepentir de todo esto mañana – cuando Steve terminó de desabotonar la camisa, por unos segundos la lucidez se podía ver en sus ojos</p><p>-	Tony, te amo, y de verdad que he esperado toda mi vida por poder hacer esto contigo, nunca me arrepentiría – regresó a tomar las manos de Tony y a ponerlas en el lugar donde estaban </p><p>-	Si lo haces, te arrepentirás de todo esto – unas pequeñas lágrima se escapó de sus ojos – y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para poder quitarte ese dolor que vas a tener dentro</p><p>Steve lo calló con un beso, de los mismo que le dio desde el principio, lo que hacían sentir cada vez peor a Tony, cada vez más triste, Steve de un movimiento se quitó la polera y llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Tony, levantándose, acomodándose para poder quitarle los pantalones a Tony, junto con su ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo a incomodo, pero para su pesar, no importaba lo que podía sentir, su cuerpo actuaba de forma completamente autónoma y su entrepierna estaba completamente preparada para el juego, en ese momento Steve llevó su manos hasta ese lugar y comenzó a acariciarlo, mientras él intentaba de detenerlo. </p><p>-	No veo que realmente estés en desacuerdo </p><p>-	Te odio</p><p>Steve antes de que Tony pudiera moverse se quitó sus propios pantalones y se acomodó rápidamente entre sus piernas y lo tomó de las caderas. </p><p>-	Steve – intentó de retorcerse, de ser liberado, pero eso solo excitaba más a Steve</p><p>-	Vamos, no te muevas – llevó sus labios hasta el oído de Tony y susurró – yo sé que lo quieres – Steve sin decir una sola palabra más ni pedir ningún tipo de autorización y mucho menos prepararlo, comenzó a entrar en él, lentamente</p><p>-	Detente</p><p>La voz de Tony salía de lo más profundo de su ser y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, el dolor era intenso, como un cuchillo, y no solo era un dolor físico, porque claramente lo era, sino que también era un dolor psicológico, le dolía como una persona tan importante para él, un amigo tan cercano le podía hacer algo como eso, como es que precisamente Steve era capaz de hacerle algo como eso.</p><p>-	Steve – las lágrimas brotaban desesperadas como los gritos de sus labios – por favor detente – Steve llevó sus manos hasta las de Tony, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él mientras terminaba de entrar en él – duele, Steve, por favor</p><p>Mientras Tony más gritaba más le faltaba el aire y su voz se iba apagando,  lo único que sus fuerzas le permitían era llorar, mientras Steve comenzaba a salir por primera vez y luego regresaba adentro y afuera, luego de unos segundos ambos notaron como Tony comenzaba a sangrar, pero eso no provocó que Steve se detuviera, provocó que Tony comenzara a gemir del dolor, lo que Steve malinterpreto como gemidos de placer, por lo que simplemente continuó con más dedicación mientras Tony se aferraba a la cama rezándole a dios que Steve terminara de una vez, lo que pasó luego de unos minutos, los que a Tony le parecieron eternos, Steve con sus suspiró de placer salió de él y se dejó caer a un lado de Tony, el que suspiró intentando de detener las lágrimas. </p><p>-	Eso fue – Steve volvió a suspirar y se dio media vuelta para mirar a Tony – hermoso</p><p>-	Definitivamente estás demasiado borracho como para entender lo que acabas de hacer – intentó de sentarse para ponerse de pie, pero el dolor no le permitía moverse un solo centímetro – te odio</p><p>Steve sonrió demasiado ebrio y simplemente se quedó dormido, Tony lo quedó mirando por unos minutos, intentando de pensar en que podría hacer, definitivamente en ese momento no podía ponerse de pie y salir de ahí, la única opción que le quedaba era quedarse ahí, por mucho que eso le dolía de muchas formas, vio a Steve, lo conocía y sabía perfectamente que luego de haberse dormido, permanecería de esa forma hasta el día siguiente, probablemente no recordaría lo que había pasado, aunque Tony rezaba porque recordara perfectamente cada momento y se arrepintiera toda su vida de lo que le había hecho y recordara el porqué nunca volvería a verlo ni a ser los amigos que eran, para Tony Steve era un demonio que no quería volver a ver nunca. </p><p>Luego de despertar a Steve le tomó unos minutos recordar lo que había pasado, apenas los recuerdos llegaron a su mente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y Tony despertó lentamente, el que se dio vuelta y vio a Steve de frente, con una clara expresión de dolor, Steve no pudo verlo a los ojos, ni al cuerpo. </p><p>-	Lo siento – fue lo único que Steve fue capaz de decir mientras fijaba la vista en sus manos </p><p>-	No, Steve – por un segundo Tony pensó en sentarse, para poder hablar mejor, pero se arrepintió al solo pensarlo – dije que te arrepentirías, te pedí que te de tuvieras y no lo hiciste, ahora quiero que te vayas – dio media vuelta para darle la espalda a Steve – no quiero volver a verte y si tienes un poco de decencia vístete antes de irte</p><p>Steve no tenía mucho que decir ante lo que Tony le estaba ordenando, él creía que tenía la razón, así que completamente avergonzado se vistió, aunque antes de irse no pudo evitar hacer una cosa, se acercó a Tony. </p><p>-	De verdad lo siento – se separó de él – y no te preocupes, no te volveré a molestar</p><p>Steve simplemente se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, aunque no era el único que lloraba de forma desconsolada, Tony se encontraba en posición fetal, con las piernas dobladas, rodeándolas con los brazos, aferrándose a ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello, no solo lo habían herido y lo habían dañado, había perdido a la persona más importante que había tenido en la vida, había perdido a su mejor amigo, pero lo que era más importante, había perdido a la persona que amaba, al que consideraba el amor de su vida.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>